Lady in red
by MoonlightMarauder
Summary: This is an alternative version of the Graduation Ball in ”Unexpected feelings”, but can also be read individually. Very short and pure fluff. SSHG. Written preHBP.


A/n: This is an alternative version of the Graduation Ball in "Unexpected feelings". Very short and pure fluff. It is also what happens when I listen to the radio at six o'clock in the morning during a writer's block, and then listen to my friend complain about why Severus and Hermione still hasn't hooked up in "Unexpected feelings".

Writing in italics is thoughts, writing in bold is the song lyrics. Sorry about any grammatical errors, I have no beta and English is not my native language.

Disclaimer: Characters, places and so forth belongs to J.K. Rowling, the song to Chris De Burgh.

_**Lady in red**_

**I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight******

**I'ver never seen you shine so bright**

There she was, across the room. Smiling at her friends, she listened to their conversation and occasionally nodded.

Though it was difficult to see from his vantage point, he couldn't help but think it seemed like she was only listening with half an ear as if her mind was somewhere else.

_Is she thinking of me? Or am I just an old fool to hope such a thing?_

Mentally cursing himself, he turned away from her and stepped further into the shadows to hide himself. If someone where to see him, Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts and commonly known as "The Greasy Git", staring at Hermione Granger at her Graduation Ball, the consequences would be horrible. Albus Dumbledore's eyes would twinkle even more madly than usual, and the disapproving glares from his colleagues would leave no doubt about their thoughts: How dare an ex-Death Eater even lay his eyes on an innocent beauty such as her?

_I better not give them any indication of these... feelings. Or is "perverse obsession" a better way of explaining it? Either way, I must keep my eyes of her..._

But as a timid Ravenclaw bot approached her, his resolve disappeared. As if drawn to a magnet, his eyes found her again, this time on the dance floor. When the dance ended, another boy, this time a Hufflepuff, asked for a dance.

**I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance**

**They're looking for a little romance**

**Given half a chance**

_Was that sadness in her eyes?_

His heart gave a little jump. For a tiny little moment, it almost looked as if she was wishing that her dance partner was someone else.

_And so what is she did? Just because she maybe wants to dance with someone else, it does not mean it is you._

His breath suddenly caught in her throat. The Hufflepuff boy was slowly spinning her around, making her hair spread out as a halo and her dress swirl gracefully about her. It was a beautiful sight.

**And I've never seen that dress you're wearing**

**Or the highlights in your hair**

**That catch your eyes**

Before he even knew what he was doing, he was walking toward her, ignoring the surprised looks and whispers. Stopping in front of Hermione, he looked down into her astonished face.

**I have been blind**

Gently capturing her soft hand and brushing a light kiss on top of it, he said: "Would you like to dance, Ms. Granger?".

A breathless second passed. With an unreadable look, she nodded. He led her past the many students around them, to the middle of the dance floor. She hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulders, and he slid his arms around her waist. A slow tune started, and they began to dance.

**The lady in red is dancing with me**

**Cheek to cheek**

**There's nobody here**

**It's just you and me**

**It's where I wanna be**

**But I hardly even know this beauty by my side**

**I'll never forget the way you look tonight**

The song ended and Severus pulled apart from Hermione. Without looking her in the eye, he said: "Thank you for the dance, Ms. Granger.".

As he walked away from her, he hardly even noticed the students parting in front of him, His eyes were fixed on the dark corner he had been standing in just five minutes earlier, and he returned to the shadows.

_How could I do such a thing?? I must be insane. Completely insane. She would never want me..._

All heads were turned toward him, but he refused to meet anyone's eyes. Instead he looked at Hermione, standing alone in the middle of the Great Hall and staring after him.

**I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight**

**I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing**

Suddenly her friends were all around her, talking to her and casting him shocked glances. She answered them, still staring after him. A self-contemptuous sneer crept over his face.

**I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side**

Her friends attempted to pull her away from the dance floor, but she pushed them away, saying something in an angry tone. Her next action, however small and inconspicuous as it may seem, rooted him too the spot.

**And when you turned to me and smiled**

**It took my breath away**

A surge of emotions whirled through him, and he could do nothing else than just stare at her as she slowly moved toward him, oblivious to the many people talking to her, attempting to hold her back.

**And I have never had such a feeling**

**Such a feeling of complete and utter love**

**As I do tonight**

Finally arriving at his place in the shadows, Hermione held out her hand and said: "Would you care for another dance, Professor?".

Stunned beyond belief, Severus took her hand and allowed her to lead him onto the dance floor. Another slow tune began, and she gently took hold of his hands and placed them on her hips. Slowly she slid her arms around his neck and leaned into him, resting her forehead against his chest.

**The lady in red is dancing with me**

**Cheek to cheek**

**There's nobody here**

**It's just you and me**

**It's where I wanna be**

**But I hardly even know this beauty by my side**

**I'll never forget the way you look tonight**

"Hermione?", Severus whispered as the music died away. She lifted her head and met his gaze, a small smile playing on her lips. He placed his hand on her jaw, his thumb gently caressing her cheek, and said: "I am sorry. Can you forgive me?".

Her smile deepened and a tear rolled down her cheek. Closing her eyes briefly, she whispered: "I forgive you, and I'm sorry too.".

She looked up at him and he smiled. Leaning down to her, Severus gently captured her lips in a kiss.

**I will never forget the way you look tonight**

**The lady in red**

**My lady in red**

Breaking away, Hermione looked up into his obsidian eyes and said: "I love you, Severus.". He smiled and brushed his lips against hers before answering:

"**I love you**".

The end


End file.
